


I'd Rather Be Camping (With You)

by 128mega



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance to Romance, Camping, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128mega/pseuds/128mega
Summary: Sniper invites Scout to come camping with him, a pastime he often does by himself.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	I'd Rather Be Camping (With You)

Warm wind brushed past the green-leaved trees, the sound of their rustling sounding all throughout the forest along with a chorus of bird calls and bug buzzing. The sounds of nature sung together harmoniously, their sounds soon being drowned out by the rumbling of a car engine. A rickety camper van sped down the dirt road that weaved all throughout the wilderness, following the wooden signage that dotted the trail; they read "campsite" with an arrow pointing in the advertised site's location. 

Humming silently and monotonously to himself, Sniper mindlessly tapped an off-rhythm on the steering wheel of the van with his index fingers as he drove down the road. His demeanor was filled with an almost unnatural aura of optimism and excitement, progressively fueled by his proximity to the oncoming campsite. His adoration for camping was embarrassingly palpable as he drove along; though he wasn't conscious of the optimism he was exhibiting, it was very obvious to the guest Sniper brought along.

Scout was graciously invited to come along with Sniper on his camping trip. Internally, the younger man felt massively honored to go on this trip with his companion. Sniper was a guy that Scout really looked up to and considered a great, close friend, and knew how much the Kiwi coveted his camping trips. To be invited to go along with Sniper on this sort of personally intimate activity, one that he recognized was very special to him, was a massive honor. He sort of felt like maybe it was reflective of how their relationship was growing, maybe… Or maybe not, maybe Sniper just wanted a friend to come along for once. As Scout sat in the passenger seat of the van beside Sniper, he observed the older man' glee. The optimism was seemingly contagious, as Scout soon felt a lightness in his own chest, causing him to unconsciously crack a smile as he peered over to Sniper.

The two's eyes met suddenly as Sniper turned his head to glance at Scout. The two observed each other's optimistic expression's, Sniper's own face growing cocky at the other man's smile. "...what're you smilin' at?" Questioned the bushman teasingly. 

Scout's expression quickly shifted back to his neutral sternness, his posture becoming defensive and tough. "I'm not smiling!" Scout rebutted swiftly, crossing his arms and slouching slightly in his seat, "you're the one who's smilin'..."

Sniper rolled his eyes, humming a laugh as he shook his head. "You're bloody ridiculous, mate… I'm not ashamed of my excitement like you are." 

Scout scoffed, turning his head to hide the embarrassment on his face, "you're bloody ridiculous…" he muttered quietly.

"What, so you're not pumped to be headin' out to the bush with me?" Sniper asked with a snarkiness to his tone, only being met with stubborn silence from his companion. He sighed, "...well, alright. I'll turn this van right around and dump you off at the last servo then, I'll do the camping m'self." 

Scout gasped softly, sitting up suddenly as his heart jumped in his chest, "hey, hey, hold on! I'm excited, man, I've been lookin' forward to this trip!"

Sniper chuckled out loud at his insecure pal, reaching over and patting him on the shoulder, holding his hand there. Scout looked over at the other man somewhat nervously, the physical contact from him causing his posture to go stiff. As Sniper gave Scout's shoulder a squeeze, he seemed to get even stiffer. The man's tight grip felt nice on his shoulder. 

"Ok, tough guy…" Sniper said calmly as he retracted his hand, setting it back on the steering wheel, "you should loosen up, mate. None of the other blokes are around, you don't have anyone to impress besides me… and honestly, I already think you're great, deadset."

Scout stared at Sniper with a subtle smile, chuckling silently as his chest began to flutter. He quickly caught himself with a cough, readjusting in his seat. "...thanks…" he muttered, sounding genuinely thankful. A compliment like that from a man he admired as much as he did made Scout glow.

"...you're tough, though." Sniper assured, reaching over to Scout again and scuffing up his hair, "I believe you." 

Scout snickered, grabbing Sniper's hand and pulling it off of his head, "cut it out, jackass."

...

The campsite was a small clearing surrounded by thick woods, with a deep-looking running river running nearby. As Sniper rummaged in the van, Scout set a lump of tent supplies on the ground and examined it with scrutiny.

"Uhg… I can never remember how to do this…" Scout kneeled in the dirt in front of a deconstructed tent, holding a piece of paper with instructions on it, looking to it as he scratched his head. He stuck out his tongue with determination as he began to fiddle with the sticks and tarps, hopelessly tying and propping as he attempted to set his tent up.

In the cab of the camper van, Sniper collected various bottles and coolers. From outside, Sniper thought he could hear the Bostonian struggle, grunting and shuffling as if he were in a struggle. He stepped out of the camper van, looking around in slight concern to see what the matter was with Scout; he couldn't let anything bad happen to someone he cared for. His concern quickly faded as he saw the younger man wrestling with his tent set, getting tangled in the strings and tarps in a somewhat mellow, frustrated rage. Rolling his eyes, Sniper set down what he was holding and approached Scout as he wriggled around in his frustration. 

"...Scout." Sniper spoke with an amount of disappointment in his tone.

Scout froze from his rage, slowly looking up to his friend in embarrassment. "...yeah?" He asked, keeping a sense of confidence in his conviction.

"What are you doing?" Questioned the Kiwi.

Scout pondered, looking back and forth as he began to formulate an answer. "...what does it look like in doing?" He questioned defensively, "I'm setting up my tent!"

"...really?"

"Yeah."

"...you're tangled, aren't you?"

"...yeah."

With a huff, Sniper bent down onto his knees beside his tangled friend. "You want me to help you get untangled, mate?"

"Yeah…" Scout answered quietly, clearly embarrassed. 

"Alright…" Sniper reached towards Scout and began to pull off the ropes and tarps that ensnared him. Feeling the older man's hands touching all along his body, Scout began to feel nervousness creep up in his gut. He was just untying him, but the way Sniper was touching him was strangely nice to Scout. He looked to the bushman's face as his eyes were trained on Scout's tangled mess. He could feel a soft blush fade onto his cheeks. His heart fluttered, sighing quietly and longingly. Scout blinked, suddenly perplexed by his sudden soft feelings toward Sniper; why was this happening? All the Kiwi was doing was untying him, why was Scout letting himself get all nervous? His stomach began to feel upset.

"How'd you even get so tangled?" Asked Sniper.

"...I think I'm sick." Scout muttered, looking away lethargically from Sniper. 

"Hu?" Sniper replied, pulling away the ropes and tarps from Scout as he fully freed him.

Scout began to clumsily shuffle away. "I'll be back." He stammered as he got up to his feet, dashing off swiftly into the thick of the woods with a few stumbles.

Sniper tilted his head as he watched the younger man dash off, completely perplexed by the entire situation. Staring down to the deconstructed tent, he shrugged to himself, deciding to set it up; he enjoyed doing it anyways.

After dashing at full speed for a few seconds, Scout stopped with a soft sigh, leaning himself on a nearby tree. He then began to collect his thoughts, recollect what just happened. He gave his shoulder a passive scratch as he began to run back through what had just happened. Sniper just had his hands all over him, why was that so shocking for him? All he was doing was untangling him. He's had his fair share of bro wrestles, none of that contact had made him feel so soft. Scout couldn't help but address the fact that he had been feeling fairly nervous around the older man as of late. For the longest time, he could recall times where he heard Sniper speak and his gravelly voice sent chills up and down his spine, or when Sniper would make a cocky smirk to him and he could feel his needs start to weaken. Man, what a sexy guy...

Suddenly, Scout stared forward blankly.

"Aw man…"

He held his head in his hands with a sigh, rubbing his eyes; his long-suspected theory couldn't be right, but his dumb crush on Sniper was undeniable. It made so much sense to the mercenary; the way Sniper made Scout feel so weak was undeniable. He knew his fondness for Sniper was more than just a bromance. There's no way he could survive the weekend. Sniper's going to kill him; surprisingly, it was not literally.  
Scout considered his feelings as he trekked back to the campsite, feeling progressively nervous. Scout wondered if he could make it through the weekend without another dumb outburst. He couldn't let Sniper know what kind of effect he had on him, he would never understand and definitely would never reciprocate. Scout saw Sniper as very much a man's man; a mysterious, manly mercenary who would never consider romantic feelings toward another man. There's no way he could. Sniper would probably never want to talk to Scout again.

"Why'd I have to have a full sexual revelation now?" Scout asked aloud to no one in particular, maybe except the trees and the squirrels. He could see the campsite come into view as he walked, swallowing his nerves as we wandered into the clearing.

"Ah, there you are. What the bloody hell was that about?" Sniper spoke up, looking to Scout from beside the now fully-constructed tent as he wandered back.

Scout blinked as he began to conjure up a reason for him running away, uhming as he did. "...I had to piss." He answered simply, examining the tent as he sauntered up to Sniper, "You set up my tent…"

"Yeah, sorry if you wanted to do it, I just thought I'd help you out there, mate." Sniper replied as he stood, standing in front of the shorter man with a small, kind smile, looking down to him kindly. Staring at Scout's face, Sniper simply couldn't help but crack a full smile at his fellow mercenary. He patted Scout's shoulder, then placed a firm grip, causing him to jump a little, but remain outwardly unaffected. Scout smirked back to Sniper kindly. 

"Can't keep your hands off me today?" Questioned Scout playfully. 

Sniper withdrew his hand respectfully, "sorry, mate, haha…"

"s'alright!" Scout replied, almost too enthusiastically, "I mean, I don't mind you touching me." He assured, giving Sniper a playful punch on the arm. The two chuckled together briefly, staring at one another in an awkward silence, only being broken by the distant call of a bird.

"...so… let's keep setting up camp." Sniper said, turning to hop into his campervan to grab more supplies.

"Oh, yea, yea…" Scout replied hesitantly following behind his companion to help. He felt that exchange was strange; Sniper's actions felt so tender, like how you'd treat a crush. Perhaps he was reading too much into the situation. 

...

In the evening hours, Sniper built a fire at the center of the campsite. He positioned a cooking grate over the fire with a skillet, then took a seat on a log as he dug into a cooler to pull out some pre-packaged food; a carton of eggs and sausages. The bushman cracked a couple eggs and spilled their contents Into the skillet with a sizzle, then set some sausages in with them. As Sniper prepared dinner, Scout emerged from the trees with an armful of twigs, sticks, and other various pieces of wood. Approaching the fire, he set the bundle aside and sat on a log across the fire from Sniper. He watched as Sniper shifted the sausages on the pan with metal tongs, making sure the surface was cooked thoroughly. 

"So… breakfast for dinner?" Scout asked.

"Yeah." Answered Sniper, "hope this is alright. I could shoot ya a squirrel if you want." He said lightheartedly. 

Scout shook his head, chuckling, "I'll pass. Eggs'll be fine."

Cooking for a few moments longer, Sniper reached over into the cooler and retrieved two metal dishes and two forks, handing one of each to Scout, he took it with a thankful nod.

"Here, hold your plate out." Sniper instructed as he lifted the skillet up.

"Oh…" Scout complied, watching carefully as Sniper served him one of the eggs and a few sausages. "Thanks." Said Scout as he set the plate on his lap, proceeding to tuck into the meal.

Sniper began to serve the rest of the food into his own plate, setting the skillet down before proceeding to eat with his friend. As he did, his gaze couldn't help but slowly shift up to Scout, watching carefully as he ate his dinner. Sniper smirked as he chewed; he felt Scout looked strangely cute while he ate. He figured it was because Scout was just a cutie in general. He couldn't deny he had an affinity for the younger man, one that only grew as they days passed on. He felt it had gotten to a point where he couldn't keep on with his life until he was honest about his feelings. What better way to do so than in the privacy of the bush, Sniper figured. Coming up with the perfect moment to bring it up, however, was still up in the air for the bushman. Laughing gently to himself, Sniper turned his attention back to his dinner. He took a bite of his sausage, chewing as he peered back up to the younger man. He swallowed, "what do you think of the trip so far, mate?"

"Mh…" Scout swallowed his bite of food then cleared his throat, "I like it a lot. It's nice to, uh, get away from the base."

"Yea." The Kiwi replied simply.

"I love the other guys n' all… i-i mean, in, like, a bro kinda way, but they can really drive me crazy sometime. Y'know, never a dull moment over there, so… uh… it's cool to have a dull moment… oh, uh, not to say the time I'm spending with you is dull or not fun, it's really fun! I'm, uh… I'm having fun with you." As Scout spoke, an awkward smile grew on his face. He scratched the back of his head, weakly chuckling, trying to play it cool despite already clearly displaying his nerves, "I'm… glad to have some personal time with you, and I'm, uh, thankful you brought me along."

Sniper could only stare on with an expression of admiration, thoroughly satisfied with Scout's answer, nearly looking lovestruck. "...you're a cute one, aren't ya?" He teased with a chuckle.

Scout doubled back a bit, his face immediately flaring up red. "Huh?..."

Sniper continued to laugh, "they way you're stumblin' through your words an' smilin'... just precious."  
As Sniper continued to casually eat his meal, Scout could only stare at him with a flustered expression. 

"U-uh…" Scout stammered, "...thanks, i-... uh…" he tugged at the collar of his shirt, "Man, it's hot…"

"Can't take a compliment, mate?" Asked Sniper, winking as he adjusted his hat by it's brim.

Scout's expression only grew more perplexed and flustered.

Sniper took in his companion's distress and laughed, taking his now-cleaned plate and setting it back in the cooler from where it came. "Sorry, mate. I just like to see you squirm-"

"You're not so bad yourself!!!" Suddenly blurted the nervous Scout, causing a tense silence between the two of them, staring each other down. 

Sniper slowly cracked a smile, beginning to laugh jovially, throwing his head back as he held his forehead. "Aw, mate, you're too kind. Means a lot comin' from a handsome bloke like y'self." He complimented with a wink, standing up from the log he was sitting on. "Hey, put that plate in the esky when you're done, yea?" He turned his gaze over to the nearby river, "I'm gonna grab my bathers and see about takin' a little bath in the river over there, I think I could use one. You wanna come along then?"

Scout just stared silently to Sniper for a moment, still completely stunned from their previous exchange. "...uh… okay." He finally spoke, pensively looking back down at his plate and finishing his food.

"...hey, mate, y'ok?... I'm sorry if my teasin' was upsettin' or something." Sniper apologized with a subtle frown.

"I'm alright!" Scout suddenly assured with a semi-full mouth, putting his plate away before standing up alongside Sniper, "yeah, just a little, uh… tired."

"Oh, you wantin' to go lay down?" Sniper suggested.

"No, no, I'll go with you." Scout rebutted quickly, "I have trunks in my tent, I'll just go put em' on."

Sniper nodded, turning to his campervan. "Right then, go on." He said, opening up the cab and stepping in.

...

After slipping into his tent to change, Scout reemerged wearing swim trunks, scratching at his chest as he looked around for Sniper, seeing he hadn't come out yet.

"Bad news, mate." Sniper called out from inside the cab.

"Hu?" Scout approached the door of the cab, "What?"

"It seems I forgot to pack my bathers. It's not so bad, not the first time this has happened. Just gonna have to make do." Sniper opened the door of the cab and stepped out.

Scout took a look at the man and doubled back in shock, finding him to be completely naked, holding a bar of soap and a couple of towels. "You're just gonna go out there completely naked?" He asked, trying his very best to keep his eyes trained on Sniper's face.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I've been campin' at this spot for a while, no one usually comes here so I should be fine being all nuddy." Said Sniper, throwing Scout a towel as he casually began to make his way over to the river.

Scout didn't follow along at first, just standing in place and staring in shock as Sniper strode away clutching hard at the towel he was given, the bushman's rear end catching his eye as he passed. Sniper suddenly turned around, causing Scout to look away quickly, trying to act natural.

"Come on, then." Sniper said, gesturing for Scout to come along.

Somewhat nervously, Scout turned and followed along. Sniper was definitely not making things easy for him.

...

Hanging his towel on a branch, Sniper went and waded into the river until the water submerged him up until his mid thigh. He began to splash water onto his upper body with a hum.

Scout awkwardly joined Sniper in the water, keeping a good amount of distance while trying not to look at him. He followed suit, wetting his upper body carefully, his nerves almost making him shake. Seeing his fellow mercenaries nude was nothing new to Scout, you're bound to see a few dicks when you live with a bunch of other guys for long enough. Despite this, something about seeing the full brunt of Sniper, especially then, had a very profound effect on Scout. His whole body was on display; every tantalizing inch… Scout could almost feel himself start to drool, whether or not he meant to. He gazed to Sniper once again, who was lathering up his body with the bar of soap he brought, humming passively. He was almost like a car crash to Scout; hard to look away from but definitely not as ugly. His body was nice and fit, with strong looking arms. Scout's gaze traveled slowly down the other's soapy body, down his chest, then his stomach. Shamefully, he locked eyes with the Kiwi's member. Scout gulped nervously, enamoured very much at it's impressiveness. Though he was unsure if he should feel envious or intimidated, he was sure of one thing- Sniper definitely had something Scout wanted. Scout gulped with a hum. He could feel his mind begin to race.

"Mate."

Sniper began to turn, causing Scout to quickly turn and act natural once again, continuing to getting his upper body wet.

"Scout?" Sniper spoke, turned to face the other man.

"Hu?" Scout said, trying not to look at the other man.

"Here." Reaching out an arm, Sniper held out the bar of soap to the other man.

Without looking, Scout reached and fumbled a little, finally grabbing the bar from Sniper. "Thanks."

"... You can look at me if you want, you know. I'm not particularly shy." Sniper stated, watching as Scout began to lather himself up, "...unless you are."

Scout huffed out of his nose, "Yeah I bet you'd like for me to look at you."

Sniper shrugged. "Maybe I would… or maybe you'd like to look?"

"Uh… u-uh…" Clearing his throat, Scout rolled his eyes. "Why would I like to look at you?" He rebutted sternly. 

"You tell me." Sniper smirked, "you were the one staring at me just now."

Scout's heart felt like it stopped, his face immediately became bright pink, dropping the bar of soap he held in his hand. "No I wasn't!" He argued, fully facing the other man with a defensive stance.

"C'mon, mate, you were pervin' right at my snag. I saw you, you little root rat." Said Sniper, smirking with a chuckle as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Listen, I'm not gay!" Scout blurted, getting up close to Sniper as if to intimidate him.

Sniper squinted his eyes in a cocky fashion. "...never said you were, mate." He said, his voice becoming a low grumble, "...what're you getting at?"

Scout just kept his eyes locked with the other man's with an intense gaze, squinting his own eyes back, desperately trying not to let Sniper's seductive conviction affect him, "...so why would I be staring at your cock if I wasn't a homo, hu?"

The shorter man's silly question made the bushman snicker. "Scout, you're the only man here discussing sexuality. Well, crikey, I think there's something you're not being honest about." Sniper said, his voice nearly a growl, once again instinctively moving one of his hands from Scout's hip and placing it in his shoulder. 

Scout froze up with a silent gasp, soon relaxing as he attempted to compose himself. He scowled harder to Sniper, ebbing his face closer to the others to assist in his intimidation. "You callin' me a homo, roofucker?" He hissed.

"Roofucker?" Sniper threw his head back a bit as he let out a laugh. "I don't hear that one often, mate, I usually get dingofucker. Real clever." He took in a breath and sighed, peering down to Scout's frustrated expression with compassion. "You're trying to piss me off but, mate, you make me rapt." He cooed, moving his hand from Scout's shoulder to his head, once again scuffing up his hair.

Swatting his hand away, Scout took a step back. "Hey, man, cut that out. I-..." he sighed, crossing his arms. "Well… maybe you're the one who's not being honest about stuff…" he once again stepped forward and got up in Sniper's face, "...mate."

With a small grin, Sniper suddenly leaned forward and placed a kiss on Scout's nose. 

"Gah!" With a yelp, Scout stumbled back, falling into the water with a splash. Sniper couldn't help but laugh at Scout's clumsy reaction, watching as the younger man reemerged with a sigh, scowling once again up to the Kiwi. "What the hell was that for?"

"That, mate, was a kiss. And it was for you." Sniper answered, bending down and extending his hand to help Scout up.

"Yeah, I know! Why'd you do that?" Scout grunted, reaching and grasping Sniper's hand.

"...just couldn't Help myself. Been waiting for a chance to pash with you for a while." Sniper answered simply as he began to pull Scout up. Even though the present situation wasn't optimal for Sniper confessing himself, he simply decided to go with the flow.

"Y-you wanted to-…" perplexed, and in a form of lashing out in order to deny how he felt, Scout pulled on Sniper's arm with the weight of his whole body and managed to pull him down, causing the bushman to fall face first into the water beside him.

Sniper quickly resubmerged, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog. He grunted, glaring over to Scout with revenge in his gaze. "Why you little larrikin!" He growled as he lunged to the younger man, grabbing at his shoulders, starting to wrestle with him towards the bank of the river. He had a playful grin on his face, indicating his retaliation was lighhearted, but nonetheless was going to be relentless.

With a grunt, Scout resisted against the bushman, crawling backward towards the bank. Looking to his expression, Scout felt a pang of excitement by his playful fury. He pushed back against Sniper, resting his hands on his chest with as much force as he could muster. He finally gave way at the shallowest part of the river, being pressed onto his back. As Scout was held down, he almost felt as if he were enjoying it. 

Sniper moved his hands to Scout's wrist, holding them down hard over his head with a soft growl.

Scout's heart thumped hard against his chest, feeling shocked that he was more overcome with arousal than fear in that moment. Something about being forcefully held down by the taller man was extremely exciting for Scout. He gulped, "Shit, Sniper…" he breathed, nearly moaning as he squirmed underneath Snipers grasp.

Sniper raised his eyebrows at his companion below him, somewhat surprised by such an aroused response; surprised, yet somehow aroused himself. "... er… Gotta say, mate, that's not a very straight way to respond to domination." He said earnestly. 

His face growing red, Scout regained his stern expression. "You're one to talk, Mr. Kissy Pants."

"Eh…" Sniper shrugged, "Well, yeah. That's a good point, mate. I guess it wasn't very straight of me to want to kiss you. I think you had a point about me... not being honest."

The younger man was taken aback by the unexpected confession. "Ah-...Shut up, man, you're just trying to tease me." Scout growled, peering to his side, unable to believe Sniper was even remotely gay.

Sniper shook his head, "yeah, nah…" he admitted in a progressively soft voice, letting go of his wrists and slowly sitting up straight on his knees, still looming over the other man. "Mate, you know… you're a great friend. I'm glad we got so close, but… to be honest, always hoped we could get closer." The Kiwi confessed as he turned his head away a bit in sheepishness, "...I hoped that I would get to tell you on this trip… just wished the circumstances were more ideal, but… I've taken a strong liking to you, the kind that goes, uh… beyond friendship."

Scout sat up slowly as he listened to Sniper speak, his expression growing more and more perplexed as the explanation went on. "...no… you're just trying to embarrass me, man. You're just trying to make me admit something embarrassing…" he rebutted in his continued denial.

"Deadset, mate, I mean it." Assured Sniper, once again setting a hand on the short man's shoulder. "I wanted to bring you along with me cause I could never admit this in front of the others. I mean. I could, but… I'm a bit afraid of what they might think… and I'm even afraid of what you would think, mate.… I've been really fallin' for you, genuinely."

Sympathy and shock overtook Scout in that moment; as Scout feared how Sniper would react to his feelings, all along Sniper had felt the same. His heart lurched in his chest, in disbelief that the man he admired felt the same way he did; Scout felt as if he no longer had anything to hide about his own feelings. Sighing as if to expel his worries, Scout reached and held the sides of Sniper's face. "Would, uh… would you… I'm just curious… would you kiss me again, Sniper?" He asked shyly. 

"Would I? I'd do it in a bloody heartbeat." Replied the bushman softly.

"...Do it then." Scout said, almost demanding.

With Scout's word, Sniper didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around the torso of the younger man and held him close, pressing their chests together as he began to sit back. As he sat, he pulled Scout onto his lap while in his embrace. 

"Woah-" As Scout allowed himself to straddle the hips of the other man, he swore that he could feel the pressure of something hard against his rear. Before he could further ponder what he was sitting on, he felt the bushman's lips on his forehead. He then felt his lips glide down to his left cheek, thereafter dragging his lips over the bridge of his nose to his right cheek. Scout let out a sigh to let out the nerves he could feel building in his chest. Finally, Sniper's lips softly met with Scout's in a very deep, prolonged kiss. He closed his eyes slowly, taking in every sensation of the exchange as he kissed back. The kiss felt like a gentle embrace, careful and intentional, feeling very premeditated and practiced. The rough skin on Sniper's callused hands slid soothingly around Scout's back, pacifying to the younger man; it was clear to see that Sniper was a hardened mercenary, yet a sensitive lover. 

Scout placed his hands on Sniper's shoulders and squeezed them gently, expressing his satisfaction with a hum. Sniper reciprocated with a hum of his own, feeling the rumble of his deep voice against his lips. Finally, as he felt Sniper's lips retract, Scout opened his eyes, leaving them half lidded as he looked to his companion. Scout's face was red hot, like it was sunburned.

Sniper could feel the heat radiating off of Scout's face, then noting how hot his own face was. He could only stare silently back to the other man with an expression that matched his.

"... Yeah, uh… That was, uh… uh...Thanks." Scout muttered. 

"... No Wucka's, mate." Sniper replied.

Scout, suddenly feeling himself start to fully regain his senses, scowled. "...English, man." He replied in a semi-snarky tone.

"Mate, I give you probably the best kiss you've ever gotten in your life, and this is how you treat me?" The Kiwi asked with a playful scoff, "well, it's probably the only kiss you've ever gotten besides ya mum's."

"Hey!" Scout barked, gripping hard on Sniper's shoulders, "asshole, I've kissed before! You're such a-"

"Maaate, mate…" Sniper interrupted, leaning in once again to kiss Scout once more, Scout gladly complying. With a sly chuckle, Sniper parted lips with the Bostonian, bringing his mouth close to his ear. "You really need to relax, mate," he breathed softly, "like I told you on the way here, loosen up. You don't have anything to prove." Sniper turned his head and met eyes with Scout, his glare intense and passionate. "...it's just you and me out here." Reaching for Scout's hands, Sniper held them firmly in his own, intertwining his fingers with the other man's.

Looking to their joined hands, Scout began to fully process what was happening. Scout was straddling the hips of his companion that he adored greatly, who was also completely nude and, evidently, very much coming onto him. Not only that, but he then once again noted the hardness that pressed against his rear. The sensation made Scout glance down, discovering to his dismay that he had developed an erection at some point. He quickly looked back up to try not to attract attention to his crotch.

"Hm?" Alas, Sniper's curiosity was piqued. Looking down he smirked and snickered to the hard on that poked against Scout's trunks. "Looks like you can pitch a tent after all…" he joked.

Scout brought his legs together to hide his shame, huffing out of his nose. "You're the worst…" he grumbled, glaring at Sniper as he began to shift his hips, rubbing his rear against the hardness beneath him, mostly trying to highlight that he can feel Sniper's hardness, "don't think I don't feel yours…"

"Ah… h-hey…" Sniper sighed, flinching a bit, stimulated slightly by the rubbing against his member. "I don't have a stiffy, mate, but you might give me one if you're not careful…" he argued, though fully aware that he was, indeed, hard.

"Wow…" Scout raised his eyebrows, surprised genuinely by Sniper words. Chuckling, he smirked. "What, do I turn you on?"

Sniper rolled his eyes. "Mhm…" he answered in a hum, nodding as he placed a hand on Scout's thigh, squeezing it hard. "I think I turn you on too…" he growled.

Flinching with a gasp, Scout moaned, quickly covering his mouth after his outburst. "You're an asshole." Scout muttered as he stood off of Sniper's lap in his embarrassment, turning and walking back to their campsite, snatching his towel from a branch he left it on and drying off as he walked.

"Hey, hold on! Don't shoot through just yet! I'm not done with you!" Sniper called as he stood up, snatching his own towel before jogging after the younger man. He could have sworn he had Scout in the palm of his hand, but he should have known better of the stubborn man. Catching up to him, he proceeded to wrap his towel around his hips. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry if I pissed you off, mate, I guess I'm gettin' too excited… am I, er… going too fast with you?"

Scout shook his head with a sigh, slinging his towel around his neck and holding each end. He felt a sudden shame about his outburst, realizing then that it wasn't necessary to save face like that anymore; if Scout was really interested in Sniper's advances, which he was, then he needed to act like it. He would be willing to act more receptive to Sniper, but not without doing it his way. "No, I'm jus' playin' hard to get." He replied, giving Sniper a playful nudge with his elbow.

"Crikey… looks like I'm gonna have to make you unable to resist me…" Sniper growled playfully, wrapping his arm around Scout's waist and holding his side close to his own.

Glaring over to the Kiwi, Scout scoffed with a smirk. "Creep." He muttered teasingly as he branched off from Sniper and strode towards his tent as they approached the campsite. He stopped as he approached his tent and turned to face Sniper, who had stopped when Scout left his side. "Hey, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. The sun's almost down n' all." Scout said to the bushman in his ploy to tease him.

Sniper looked slightly disappointed, quickly eyeing his campervan before looking back to Scout. He changed his demeanor quickly, determined to court this stubborn mule. "So, you're just gonna sleep in that little tent on the ground?" He questioned, "cause… I'll be sleepin' on a mattress in my van."

Scout quickly recognized Sniper's plot, thoroughly interested, yet still wanting to keep his act up for as long as he could. "Oh, that's nice. Sounds a lot better than the sleeping bag I brought with me…" he smirked, "are you wanting to trade?"

Shaking his head, Sniper wandered closer to Scout, stopping close in front of him; He decided it was time to get serious. As he had before, he put a hand on Scout's shoulder, then his other hand on his cheek. 

Scout visibly reacted to the contact, but remained strong. He worried for how much longer he could go without breaking.

Sniper tilted his head closer to Scout's, pressing their foreheads together. He gave the shorter man an intense, passionate glare.

Scout could feel his knees start to weaken. 

Smirking, in a low, gravelly tone, Sniper murmured, "actually… if you wouldn't mind… maybe you could join me in the camper van."

Knees nearly giving way, Scout could only yelp weakly in response. "A-ah…" his facade was quickly crumbling, the taller man's undoubtably sexy tone caused a further disruption in Scout's trunks; there was no saving himself from this. "Ahahdaha…" he stammered stupidly, gulping and clearing his throat, "y-yeah, that'll be fine…"

With a cocky smirk, Sniper wrapped an arm around Scout's shoulders and began to walk him towards the cab of his van. "Piece of piss, mate." He chuckled softly, "you made this too easy for me."

Evading Sniper's gaze, Scout hummed, not wanting to deny his desires, but also embarrassed that he could let himself cave so easily. He sighed quietly, simply wrapping his arm back around the other man's body, leaning his head onto his shoulder as well.

"Aw…" Sniper cooed, "isn't that just precious…"

"Don't push it, roofucker…" Scout replied sternly, "I can run faster than you, and there's a lot of forest out here…"

Opening the door of the cab, Sniper hopped in, holding the door open for Scout. "You still on about that roofucker thing?" He asked with amusement in his tone.

Stepping into the cab after Sniper, the Bostonian shrugged, "Maybe I am." He answered, setting his towel on a nearby seat as he walked towards the ladder that led up to Sniper's bed.

"Hey, hey, wait a second, mate." Sniper spoke as he closed the door behind him, walking up to Scout and grabbing his wrist before he could start scaling the ladder.

"Hu?" Asked the younger man.

"I'm not about to let you lay on my bed with those wet bathers on." The bushman stated, reaching a hand down and tucking a finger behind the waistband of Scout's somewhat moist trunks.

Briefly gazing down, Scout looked back up with a blink. "Oh, yeah…" replied the shorter man, secretly thrilled. 

"You need t'grab a change of clothes, Mate? I don't want you to be, uh, uncomfortable." Assured the Kiwi, wanting to be dominant, while not wanting to be pushy.

Scout shook his head. "It's fine." He replied, trying not to sound as excited as he was about the situation, casually reaching down to his waistband.

"Are you sure?" Asked the bushman, walking up to the ladder leading to his bed and climbing up, "you don't have to be nuddy just cause I am."

"Well, you said to loosen up, right?" Scout asked as he let his trunks fall to his feet, stepping out of them and approaching the ladder, "and I don't mind anyways… and, heh… I'll admit, this is kind of exciting." He finally confessed.

Sniper chuckled almost villainously, sitting up in his bed as he smirked down to Scout. He examined his now exposed body, growing a satisfied expression, evidently impressed with what he sees. "Exciting? You little ripper! Get up here, roo."

Approaching the ladder, Scout began to climb up, stopping half way suddenly. "Wait… what did you call me just now?"

"Roo." Sniper answered simply with a smirk.

The Bostonian slowly continued up the ladder, crawling shyly onto the bed. "...we already givin' each other nicknames?" He asked lightheartedly. 

Reaching and grasping Scout's shoulders, the Kiwi began to recline, laying on his back as he guided Scout to lie on top of him. "Well, mate… I figured… since I'm a roofucker." He replied in a low tone, holding Scout's left cheek with compassion. 

Scout stared at the bushman with confusion for a moment, until the realization finally hit him. With a grunt, he pressed his face into the crook of Sniper's neck. "Gaaah, you're killin' me…" the younger man grunted.

Sniper laughed jovially, reaching and rubbing up and down soothingly on Scout's back. "Aww… sorry, mate, I love watching you squirm. Admitted the Kiwi, who then gave Scout a kiss on the top of his head.

Scout let out a breath, humming quietly before placing a light peck on Sniper's neck.

"Ooh…" Sniper hummed in satisfaction, feeling the kiss on his neck.

Scout silently cleared his throat. "Sniper…" he muttered. 

"Mh?" Replied Sniper.

"It just occurred to me, uh… when you said you were fond of me, I never said how I felt." Explained the younger man with hesitation in his tone.

"...So?" Sniper grunted, "how do you feel?"

"...I feel the same." He confessed.

Sniper simply snickered. "Really now? I could have never guessed." He stated, grazing his fingers down the other man's back, lingering on his perfect shaped ass.

"I guess I'm not very subtle…" Sighed the Bostonian. 

Sniper laughed, patting Scout's back, "So precious…"

Scout moved his face so his mouth was positioned closely to Sniper's ear. "So… are you gonna… live up to your namesake, Mr. Roofucker?" He asked, nearly whispering his statement.

"Hm…" turning his head so he was facing Scout, he kissed his lips softly. "...I might… do you want me to?" he replied as he subtly began to adjust his hips, feeling as his member rubbed against Scout's. His adjustments soon evolved into slow grinding.

The Bostonian took in a quiet, gaspy breath when he felt the sudden stimulation from the bushman. He instinctively began grinding his hips back, he could feel a moan start to build up in the back of his throat as he pressed his forehead to Sniper's. "...I'd like for you too…" Scout muttered in a nearly inaudible tone.

Sniper raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" He questioned, understanding what Scout said but wanting to tease him, "you're mumbling."

"I-I said!-…" Scout spoke, blurting somewhat, "...sorry, i… I said I'd like for you too…"

"Like for me to what?..." Sniper questioned once again.

"...live up to… your namesake." Replied the progressively timid Scout.

"...and what is my namesake then?" Growled the bushman.

"...Nh…" Scout sighed, peering to the side as to not make eye contact with his attractive companion, "...Roofucker…"

"...you really are a root rat, aren't you, Little Roo?" Teased Sniper, pressing his hips harder against Scout's as he continued to grind him, his hip movement growing progressively intentional.

"I-I don't… know what that means…" admitted Scout, his voice beginning to shake a bit.

"It means you're a bloody horny little bloke." Sniper growled, his breathing starting to deepen.

Scout sighed with a flinch, a moan sneaking out of his mouth as he did.

The Kiwi let out a gentle grunt, feeling his member give off a pulse in response to Scout's restrained sounds. He gripped hard at the side's of Scout's face, letting out hot breaths on the other's lips. "L-lets pash, mate…" he growled demandingly.

"Wha-" Before Scout could ask what that meant, he felt his face being forcefully pulled forward, his lips meeting with Sniper's in an open-mouth kiss. Letting out a soft whimper, he was suddenly taken aback when he felt a tongue invade his mouth. "M-mhh…" like second nature, Scout began to mingle his tongue back with the foreign one. He felt brief disgust by the act at first, but was quick to grow fond of it, feeling a heightened amount of excitement as a result. Without thinking, Scout moaned into Sniper's mouth, voicing his satisfaction. 

Drool running down from the corners of his mouth, Sniper moaned back. He began to bite down on the younger man's bottom lip, giving it a tug before letting it go. With an open mouth, he then pressed his face into Scout's neck, biting and sucking hard on his flesh.

Louder than anticipated, Scout yelped, the older man's simple action seemingly sending lighting up and down his entire body. "Snuh… Sniper…" he grunted, his hip movements becoming shaky from the mounting pressure.

Almost animalistically, Sniper growled as he began to bite and suck all around Scout's neck and jawline, licking his now tender flesh as if to help sooth it.

"I cah… I can't believe… this is hah… happening…" stammered Scout in a quivering, slurred tone. He suddenly felt a disruption below him, yelping in surprise as he felt himself start to roll off of Sniper's body as he began to sit up. Before Scout knew it, he found that he had traded places with the Kiwi, looking up as he loomed over him.

Sniper's expression was starved, desperate, and very much needy. As he looked down to Scout, he saw something he wanted. "Mate…" he growled, "I've been waitin' for a long while for this, to be with you… Scout, i…" Sniper let out a gentle huff, "... I gotta root you, if… if you'd have me." 

Scout, not fully sure what Sniper meant by 'root', decided to go off the obvious assumption, based on the present situation. He gave the bushman a nod. "Yeah…" Scout breathed, starting to spread his legs, "I, uh... want you…" he remarked somewhat awkwardly.

Grasping at Scout's calves, Sniper took his legs and bent them up, angling his ass up at an optimal angle while spreading it effectively. While Scout was a fairly flexible guy, the bending of his legs still hurt somewhat. He didn't care, however, all he was focused on was what was about to happen.

Sniper held his hand to his face, spitting onto his palm before moving his hand down to grasp his own member. He stroked it slowly while maintaining eye contact with the other man, using his spit and the precum that had started slowly rolling down his shaft as a makeshift lubricant. Smirking as he finished lubricating himself, Sniper pressed down on the backs of Scout's thighs as he began to mount him, chuckling to himself as he did so. "Well, mate…" Sniper grunted, "ready to get rooted?"

"Yeah, yeah…" responded Scout desperately, "uh, please…"

"...how polite." Grunted Sniper as he began to slide his hard member into Scout's ass, causing him to gasp sharply.

The further the bushman penetrated the young man, the more tense his body became and the more he arched his back. Scout grasped the mattress beneath him, moaning with a tinge of pain in his voice. "Sh-sh...shit…" he whimpered, feeling Sniper stop as he penetrated him all the way.

Holding his hips still, Sniper reached out a hand and began soothingly rubbing around Scout's chest and stomach. "...does it hurt?" He asked with sympathy in his tone.

"H-...gah-... nn-... nyeah… it… it's just so- some pressure." Stammered Scout with a flinch on his face.

"She'll be apples, mate… I won't move until you want me to." Assured Sniper, carefully leaning in to kiss Scout softly.

Scout whimpered as Sniper adjusted, then kissed him back with a sigh, waiting as the pain in his rear began to subside. Staring to smile behind the kiss, Scout pulled back from the kiss and began to gently rub his cheek against the other man's in a very out-of-character tender move.

"...you're a cutie…" Sniper muttered in response to Scout's sweet gesture, hoping maybe to get a rise out of him.

"Mhh… you're… the cute one." Muttered Scout, starting to look somewhat out of it as the pain from the pressure in his rear began to convert into stimulation. 

Laughing softly, the bushman pressed his cheek back to the other man's, giving it a quick kiss. "Is it alright if I try moving now?"

Taking in a soft breath, Scout exhaled with a nod. "Yeah… uh, careful though."

Keeping in mind to be careful with the younger man, Sniper began to gingerly retract his hips, then slowly push back in, continuing to do so repeatedly. He exhaled with a groan, breathing steadily as he carefully went along. "How's that?" Asked Sniper in a soft tone.

Scout hissed silently, his expression a mixture of discomfort and satisfaction. "S'better…" he murmured.

"Does it hurt?" The bushman enquired. 

Scout gasped gently suddenly, arching his back slightly with a gentle shudder. "Nhh… it did for a while… but now it's...it- ahh…" As his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he closed them tightly with a moan, starting to feel the brunt of the pleasure. "It feels… nice…" squeaked Scout.

Sniper reciprocated a moan, "...just nice?"

"Good…" Scout quickly corrected himself softly, his gentle breathing growing shaky as the pain he felt began to fully subside, "S-so… good."

"Nhh…" Sniper laughed gently, "you want more, Roo?" He asked confidently, somewhat regretting the use of the nicknames worrying it would ruin the mood.

Scout cracked a smile at Sniper, flattered by the use of a pet name. He figured he should give Sniper one in exchange, but definitely not one like roofucker. After silently thinking for a few seconds to ponder a pet name, he finally answered. "...yes, Dingo." He replied, his voice breathy and husky.

"Crikey... Dingo, hu?" Sniper enquired, carefully increasing the speed of his thrusts upon Scout's permission, "I like that nickname, Mate."

"Haaa-ah…" whimpering, Scout's panting began to grow more audible,"th-thanks…" he groaned, smiling almost drunkenly to the Kiwi.

Glaring back deviously, Sniper leaned down to give Scout's neck a quick nip. "You get polite when you're horny, Roo." He teased before proceeding to bite down hard on the young man's neck. Unprompted, he suddenly began to pound into the Bostonian with exponential force, his own progressive arousal making it difficult to hold back. "Ah… Scout…" he moaned silently into Scout's neck.

The sudden change in speed paired with Sniper's biting made Scout call out loudly, louder than intended, squirming and writhing underneath the older man as he was ravaged. "Ahh, oh fuck!" He cried out, wrapping his arms around Sniper's body and gently clawing at his back.

His companion's sudden outburst made Sniper nervous, letting up his thrusting in concern. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, No! Don't Let up!" Scout begged desperately, "Please, D-Dingo… Don't stop." he whispered.

If the begging wasn't enough to get Sniper off, the use of his pet name really sealed the deal. In his sudden rush of euphoria, he regained his previous pace. He grunted hard and animalistically into Scout's neck as he continued biting and sucking at his now bruised flesh. "Roo… Nh…" he grunted, hissing with a sharp gasp as he suddenly felt Scout's nails dig deeper into his back and slowly scratch. 

Scout whimpered pathetically to the bushman's abuse, feeling the van shift and creak beneath his back from the Kiwi's strength. Sniper's thrusts were starting to feel like too much to handle. He could feel an acute pressure building inside of him, his erect cock twitching and throbbing in ecstacy. "Sniper… fuck, you're incredible!" Cried Scout.

As he nailed into the younger man, Sniper couldn't contain his excitement. He panted heavy groans into Scout's neck and held him tightly against his own body. It definitely wouldn't be long before-

"Dingo, I'm guh… I'm gonna cum…" Scout whimpered suddenly. 

What a coincidence. 

Sniper nailed ever harder into his younger companion with a strange sense of violence, growling somewhat monstrously as he went along, fueled strongly by his need to explode, but not before Scout did first. Sniper felt like that would be a potential challenge. "Ahh, Roo… Don't hold back..." he begged calmly, despite feeling frantic on the inside.

Scout didn't need Sniper's permission, feeling more than ready to let go for his companion. His body began to gently spasm as his grip on the other man's back intensified. Gasping and groaning erratically, Scout arched his back and craned his head back as his body suddenly tensed up. "D-D- uhh… oh.. Din-ng-ohh!!..." he cried with his eyes squeezed shut, twitching sporadically as he began to cum. As Scout released, he pressed his body close to Snipers, dirtying his stomach with seminal fluid as well as his companion's. 

Feeling the Bostonian tense around his member, and the warmth of his semen on his skin, Sniper felt more motivated to release than ever. "Ahhh… ha-ah… R-R-...Roo…" With a relieved sigh, the bushman bucked his hips forward, expelling himself into the other man. Sniper panted hard and moaned softly as his climax passed, pressing his face sloppily to Scout's for a kiss, which he reciprocated excitedly. Bucking forward once more, Sniper's ecstacy finally subsided, leaving him breathlessly resting atop the equally exhausted Scout.

Catching his breath, Scout slowly opened his eyes and silently stared forward to the ceiling of the camper van cab. As his heart rate went back to normal, he listened as Sniper grunted and breathed next to his ear, finding it strangely therapeutic and pacifying. If it weren't for the uncomfortable wetness and stickiness on his stomach, he felt he could fall asleep there and then, in the arms of Sniper. As Scout began to rest his eyes, he felt the warmth of Sniper's body separate from his own, pulling his member out of his rear as he sat up. 

"Bloody hell…" grunted Sniper in a low tone, staring down at the soiled stomach of Scout, then his own. He gave the other man a soft smile. "Made a mess, didn't ya?" He asked softly.

Glaring down to his stomach with a gulp, Scout looked back up to Sniper with a guilty expression. "Sorry…" he murmured, his voice still breathy with exhaustion. 

"No w-... worries." Said Sniper reassuringly as he carefully began to climb down the ladder, "I'll get a towel." Stepping over to a seat where a towel was set, he picked it up and handed it up to Scout. "Here, clean off." Requested the bushman.

With a nod, Scout took the towel. "Thanks." He said as he began to wipe the cum off his skin. As his skin was fully clean, he carefully handed the towel back to Sniper. "That was… uh…" he cleared his throat, looking around awkwardly, "... That was great."

Taking back the towel, Sniper chuckled. "Great, hu?" He asked, cleaning himself off, "yeah, mate, that was dinkum."

"Mhm…" hummed Scout, lying back on the bed with a stretch. He remained silent, feeling too awkward and nervous to say anything. 

Recognizing the younger man's awkward demeanor, after cleaning himself off, Sniper discarded the towel and climbed back up onto the bed, crawling beside his companion and resting there. "Hey." He said, placing a hand on Scout's chest.

"...yeah?" Asked Scout softly.

"Something wrong?" Inquired the Kiwi with concern, soothingly running his hand along Scout's body.

Cracking a smirk, Scout peered down to Sniper's hand, then his face. "Nah, this is just… I just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" Said Sniper, holding Scout's cheek, "What're you thinkin'?"

"I'm thinkin'..." spoke Scout, reaching and taking Sniper's hand in his own, making it into a fist and giving it a quick kiss, "... I might wanna go camping with you more often."

Scout's remark made Sniper let out a jovial laugh. "You little ripper." He purred, "was my breaky for dinner that good?"

Smiling, Scout laughed as he nodded. "Oh yeah, that was cash."

Sniper laughed with Scout, gently kissing him on the cheek. "In seriousness, mate, I'd like to take you back to the bush with me again, an' have some more alone time with you." 

"... So you're willing to do this again?" Scout asked confidently. 

"Mhm… can't do something like this at the base. Those walls are thin." Explained Sniper casually, "... I'd be embarrassed if they heard me callin' for my Roo."

Scout was then firmly embraced by Sniper, his face getting pressed against his chest. "So…" Scout murmured as he listened to Sniper's heartbeat through his chest, "does this mean we're… you know… a thing now?" He asked carefully. 

Sniper promptly nodded. "Yeah… If that's alright with you, mate."

"...s'fine by me..." Answered Scout warmly, pressing his face into the bushman's chest, "... Dingo." He murmured softly with his face pressed against the other man.

Sniper held the back of Scout's head and gently stroked it, humming, almost purring, in a lovingly way. "Heh… Roo." He replied, his mouth suddenly gaping open as he let out a loud yawn.

Hearing Sniper's yawn urged Scout to let out a yawn of his own, snuggling up closer to the Kiwi. "Mh… m'sleepy…" he sighed.

Carefully, Sniper grabbed a blanket that was bunched at his feet with his toes and brought it up to his hand, draping it over the both of them. Kissing the top of Scout's head, he fully relaxed with a sigh. "Let's get some rest, Mate. G'Night." Murmured the bushman as he closed his eyes

"Night…" whispered Scout in a drowsy tone, allowing himself to submit to the embrace of sleep with his newly found lover.


End file.
